<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How can you be out of the closet while so In the closet at the same time by Chillienova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693145">How can you be out of the closet while so In the closet at the same time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chillienova/pseuds/Chillienova'>Chillienova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Its not a lot of plot tho, M/M, Porn With Plot, so dont worry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chillienova/pseuds/Chillienova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie and Bon (Toy Bonnie) Turn an occasional fling into a relationship they both desperately needed. </p><p>Btw Bon is just a shortened name for Toy Bonnie. Hope thats not too confusing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bonnie/Freddy Fazbear (Mentioned), Bonnie/Toy Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's), Toy Bonnie/Toy Freddy (Mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How can you be out of the closet while so In the closet at the same time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had this dumb little idea festering in my head for a while, and like an avocado, If I didn't put it to use soon it would expire. This isn't my best work but I hope you like it anyways.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes its nice to sit back and relax, and think about your past. His past wasn't the prettiest. He remembered being a great entertainer, the kind that people always looked forward to seeing every day, the kind that put a smile on your face just thinking about them. He remembered the children that would scream in excitement when he played. but then that golden rabbit came into the picture, and then it all went downhill from there, no thanks to the people who created him. </p><p>Everything after that's been a blur, except for the first time he met Bon. He was a disaster. His entire upper jaw was cruelly ripped off by those scumbag humans who didn't care about the equipment they were handling. His arm had to be removed because it simply didn't work anymore and it was just dead weight. He was a monster, and yet that dumb little blue rabbit still loved him anyways.</p><p>Every night he would sneak off to see him. The both of them gut out a closet that no one ever used and made it into a small private hang out spot. They always met up there right after all the employees left at night, and right before the guard came in to work. They were lucky the guy was a slacker. </p><p>Bonnie never thought anything of the situation at the time. He just thought Bon was in it for the fun, like no one else was willing to be intimate with him, like maybe he just used Bonnie because he was the older useless one and there would be no consequence. He always agreed anyways, its not like he had anything better to do.</p><p> Bon was very... adventurous with it came to that kind of thing. If he heard of it or thought of it, he definitely wanted to try it. Bonnie definitely was down for anything too, and always admired how excited the smaller rabbit was about it. Their relationship at the time was nothing more than that, however. It was never romantic, and when the place eventually closed down and Bonnie and his friends were repaired, redesigned, and repurposed in a new establishment, he was set on the idea that he would never see those toys ever again. </p><p>Years more of playing that guitar, singing the same songs. He and Freddy had started dating soon after they were back in business. It never went anywhere though, Sure they fooled around once or twice but it was boring, and it never felt meaningful or serious. Freddy never liked attention, the only time he allowed it in any form was when he showed it to Bonnie first. Even then he only enjoyed it in moderation. Bonnie dealt with that pattern for years before he was sick of it. Ended up telling Freddy off in private and ending things once and for all. Freddy and him never interacted much at all after that. </p><p>He felt so alone after that, but he always ignored his own feelings because he assumed they werent that serious. It wasnt until the company got bigger and had a bigger budget that things changed. They bought the old establishment that they had back in 87 and they made it bigger. More rooms for arcades and tables and parties. And interestingly enough, there was one more stage than expected.</p><p>It didnt take long to notice the Toys back once more with even better updated models. They even had leds in their cheeks that lit up to their liking. It also certainly didnt take long for the two rabbits to get back into their old habits. Bon was definitely the first one to ask. He pulled him into the old closet that they would always meet up in, and went on this long spiel about how he couldn't get over how much hotter Bonnie was than when they first met, and how much he really did love him but never said anything before. </p><p>He truly regret never saying anything, and lived fearful of never seeing Bonnie again. He tried to ease the pain by starting a relationship with Toy Freddy, but Bonnie was so giving of attention, and Fred never returned any at all. It didnt last long, yet it still warped the way he thought relationships worked. It scared him confessing to Bonnie, but he did it anyways in fear that he would lose his second chance. </p><p>Now here they were, Bon cuddled up against the purple rabbit straddling his lap in the comfort of their room. Formerly their old closet, but they put furniture and their own belongings inside to make it more homey. The others learned not to bother them when they were relaxing, unless it was very important of course.</p><p>They got back into the groove of their old routine pretty naturally and easy, Only difference being that Bonnie performed along with him, and wow can a sex life get much more interesting when your partner has two arms instead of one. Bonnie liked having him in the dark, because those little red lights in his cheeks would stand out a lot more and he couldn't get enough of how cute they were. Thats how they were currently. </p><p>Bonnie had a hard day and Bon was set on doing all the work for him. He would be lying if he said he didnt enjoy seeing the incredibly needing rabbit practically get himself off on Bonnie's lap before they even had their clothes off. A slower pace than usual was needed for the stress that happened earlier that day. Freddy and Bonnie got into a huge fight, and it ended up getting pretty physical. As the two being the strongest animatronics in the entire building, it took seven people to get them away from each other's throats.</p><p>Thats one of the many reasons hes so lucky to have Bon. No matter what he always made him feel better. Bon is very good at giving attention, and bonnie and very happy to give in return. They were perfect for each other, a spot on dynamic, even in bed. All he had to do was sit back with his arms comfortably propped behind his head, and listen to the increasingly higher pitched sounds that Bon moaned out to make a days worth of pain wash away. </p><p>Bon ended up getting his dress pants all sticky before even giving Bonnie an ounce of attention, not like either of them really cared. Bon was always quick to recover and get back into the swing of things. This time finally getting their clothes off. It wasnt often that he had an excuse to be on top ever, considering he loved being on the bottom anyways, yet he was all too excited for this opportunity.</p><p> Gentle paces, gentle paces, Bon kept reminding himself as he eagerly slid onto Bonnie. He had told Bon before they sat down that gentle and slow was what was ideal for him tonight. He used the fight that happened earlier as his base reasoning. But the more Bon's forced slower bounces continued, the needier the got. He got antsy, feeling all over the blue rabbits body, giving silent praise and appreciation to every dip and curve his hands could find. Bon sounded close, which sucked because his limit was usually two rounds and Bonnie hadn't even cum once yet. The slower pace just wasnt doing for him, he needed control. </p><p>Firmly wrapping his arms around him, Bonnie made haste with his hips, ramming upwards much quicker than Bon had gotten himself used to. He practically screamed as he came again, going limp in Bonnie's strong hold around his arms. His eyes rolled back into his head as slight overstimulation crept through his body with every thrust. Bonnie reached his orgasm with one final rock of his hips, and the both of them immediately plopped onto their bed catching up to their breath. </p><p>That was certainly a... different experience for Bon. He made a mental note to ask Bonnie about being tied down next time. Something about being held down and unable to move rubbed him the right way, and It certainly opened a door for more possibilities in the future. For now though, Each of them being satisfied, they cuddled close together, Bonnie reaching and pulling blankets over the both of them and exchanging quiet 'I love you's to each other before falling asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want you can suggest short fics for me to write and if I like it enough maybe Ill write something for you. Kudos is madly appreciated like bro if you hit that Kudos button I will kiss you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>